


Forgiveness is. . .

by knotted_rose



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiveness takes many forms over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness is. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to the ep "When Worlds Collide"

At seven, forgiveness is:

After their argument at the dinner table, Don and Charlie are ordered into the kitchen to do the dishes. They're both grumbling but take their usual positions, with Charlie on a step stool to reach the sink while Don dries. When Don flicks his towel and smacks Charlie's behind, he retaliates with a cup full of soapy water, flung with surprising accuracy. A fight ensues with much more water, tickling and whispered threats. Their mother, with that sixth sense that only mothers have, calls out that they need to clean up their mess when they've just about exhausted themselves. They both look wrecked, but they're grinning. Don stands up first and offers his hand to Charlie, pulling him to his feet. They finish their task and are able to watch TV all night together without squabbling.

At nineteen, forgiveness is:

Don is back from Quantico. The soft edges are being shaved away. Charlie isn't afraid of this harder man, but he doesn't know him, so he tries to relate and says something about Don and the Rangers. It's the wrong thing to say because Charlie _always_ says the wrong thing. Don's eyes grow even harder and he stops talking for the rest of dinner. After Mom and Dad go to bed Charlie finds Don drinking scotch in the dark. Drinking isn't a big thing in their house: it was never forbidden to Charlie, so he's had sips of wine, even a beer or two. He holds out his glass and Don pours him some. Charlie nearly chokes on it -- it burns like Larry's latest experiment. Don is smiling though. Before Charlie can take another sip Don stops him, adds a lot of ice and water to the scotch, polluting it but at the same time making it palatable. Charlie doesn't know that things between them are better until he's quite sick from the scotch, beer, vodka, and everything else they decided to drink that night decides to come back up. Don is behind him, holding his head, his fingers intertwined in Charlie's curls and pulling _just right._

At thirty, forgiveness is:

Charlie is making Don wait. Not just a little, no. He's making him wait as long as Charlie can wait, which turns out to be a long time. Don has his hands up above his head, not cuffed because he always bitches about how his wrists hurt afterward even if he can't hide how relaxed he is from being able to let go. Don is also naked and Charlie is taking his time, kissing his way down Don's torso, tickling it with his hair, following every sigh or shift of weight, blessing his skin and bringing him higher. By the time Charlie takes Don into his mouth he's almost beyond words, mindlessly thrusting, calling out Charlie's name. His smile afterward tells Charlie that he didn't really mind the wait.

At thirty-three, forgiveness is not:

Don, hard and angry, coming in and slamming Charlie against the wall. "So you thought you would get yourself _arrested?_ Wanted a little jail fuck?" Over Charlie's protests, Don continues. "I'm going to give you a taste of what prison would be like, how they'd use that pretty ass of yours." He jerks down Charlie's jeans and spreads open Charlie's cheeks. Charlie is about to start really fighting back -- Don can _not_ take him completely unprepared -- that would be rape. But he feels the lube and Don's fingers and so goes with it. Don is barely in control: hanging on like his teeth biting into Charlie's shoulder, at the ragged edge of everything. Don splits him before he's ready but the burn and the pleasure get easily combined. Even in his rage Don gives him a moment to adjust before he's pounding, hard and fast. He jerks Charlie's orgasm from him as he works toward his own, coming silently. Don pants into Charlie's ear for a moment before he pulls back and Charlie slumps to the floor, dazed, uncertain. Don zips himself up and says, "I'm sorry," as he puts on his sunglasses. He stares for another moment, then he leaves. And Charlie forgives him.


End file.
